Can I have this dance
by VeelaHeart1996
Summary: What do you think a dance can do...? A little story about Remus and Hermione. ONE-SHOT (Hope you like it)


**HELLO EVERYBODY! I HAVEN'T WRITE FOR AWHILE SO HERE I AM WITH A NEW STORY!**

One year ago the Dark Lord was destroyed by Harry Potter. Severus , Remus and Tonks are alive unlike Fred and Moody. But Remus and Tonks never get married and they never had a child. Moony had other plans. At the summer after the final Battle the Golden trio find out a way to have Sirius Black back. They succeed. Harry had now his godfather back and Remus had one of his best friends. Hermione and Ron never get together. They spoke about their relationship and they agree that they are better best friends. Harry on the other hand get back together with Ginny.

It was their seventh and last year at Hogwarts. The headmistress Minerva McGonagall whom get the place after the final Battle organished a ball for the night after the Graduation. All of them were free to do whatever they could sing, dance,eat and everything without limits. Remus Lupin was once again a professor at Hogwarts. Of course his place was a professor for DADA. Sirius Black was working at Hogwarts as well but as assistant to Remus Lupin.

Remus Lupin was never a person to give is feelings away. One day moony woke up and saw Remus their other than Hermione didn't know what to was thinking that he couldn't take Hermione's life away from her because moony wanted her to be his mate. For that reason he started to stay as far away as he could from knew that this act was hurting Hermione a lot but he couldn't take her life from her hands. His best friend Sirius Black and his other friend Nymphadora Tonks were trying to make him to see what is right but at the end the didn't succeed. So Sirius thought that he would take the matter into his own hands.

* * *

Hermione was walking from the library to her dorm. She was deep in thought once again. She was thinking about Remus again. What was the reason he didn't speak to her like the others. What have she done and upset didn't hear the voice calling her name until the person came beside her.

''Hermione, are you there?''Sirius Black yelled

''Oh. Hi Sirius. I am sorry I was lost in my thoughts.''Hermione said smiling to him

''Do you have time? I would like to talk to you.''He asked

''Of course.'' She said

''Good follow me.''Sirius said and he and Hermione started to walking in the direction of the Room of Requirement.

Once they sat Hermione asked

''So, what is the top topic that Sirius Black wants to talk with me about?''Sirius laughed but his face hardened and he answered

''Remus Lupin'' Her face hardened as well

''Oh…''She said and looked down at her hands

''Hermione you know that Remus is a werewolf right?''He asked

''Yeah…''She said

''Well as werewolf he has a he marked her ,she will be with Remus for the rest of her 's a bond which when created no one can broken it.''He explained to her

''Sirius what are trying to tell me?''She asked him puzzled

''Hermione you…you are Remus mate.''He said and looked into her eyes

'' He probably feel ashamed is why he doesn't talk to me anymore right?''She asked and again she look down

''What?NO!Hermione, Remus is scared. He doesn't want to come into your life because you are a young witch and you have all your life in front of you. But he loves you and Moony is killing wants his mate and Remus doesn't let him free to mark you . And of course he thinks that you will never love him.''He said trying to make her understand

''Oh my is so STUPID. I love him with everything I first I thought that is was just a crush but now I know that I love him and I want him in my life.''He chuckled and said

''I hope you can do something about this. Besides in two days the school will we have the ball as well.''

''OF COURSE. The you are the best person I have ever meet.''She said and gave him a kiss to his cheek while she run out of the great hall.

* * *

Two days later the Ceremony has ended and now everyone was at their chambers to be ready for the ball. Hermione was with her best friend Ginny. Hermione was wearing a long beautiful dark red dress with straps. She had put a silver necklace and red highheels. Her hair was in a bun with few curls down to her right shoulder. Ginny in the other hand wore a black dress knee-length and black high heels. Her hair was down with a silver headband. She had a black necklace and silver earrings. Both of them wore light make up with red lipstick.

Remus was getting ready for the ball with his friend Sirius. He wore dark grey robes with a white, buttoned-down shirt underneath. Sirius wore the same except the color which was dark green. They heard someone knocks on the door and they opened it. In front of them was Nyphadora Tonks in black and deep purple dress robes.

The three of them headed down to the Great Hall for the ball.

Once they were there Remus searched with his eyes for his mate but he didn't find her anywhere. At the same time gasps could hear from everywhere and he turned his head in the directions where everyone was looking. He gasped as well. There she was more beautiful than her was Malfo but he didn't knew that because both of them were heads they ought to come together. Behind them was Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. When everyone were inside the ball started. Evryone danced the first dance with their partner.

Hermione after searing a look with Sirius moved in front of Remus.

'' Don't say anything. For once let your heart move you,not your !''She said

After that, the next song started to play.

'_Take my hand,take a breath_' Hermione offered her hand towards Remus, in order for him to take it. He took it and take breath

'_Pull me close and take one step'_ She stepped forward and made him take a step with her

'_Keep your eyes locked in mine,_' She hold his chin to make eye contact with him, while she was stroking his hair

'_And let the music be your guide_.' And they started dancing

'_Won't you promise me (now won't you_

_promise me,that you'll never forget)_

_We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing)_

_Wherever we go next_' They continue dancing while smiling to each other

_'It's like catching lightning, the chances of_

_finding someone like you'_ He picked her up and spun her

'_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_

_the way we do'_ While dancing he spun her again  
_'And with every step together, we just keep_

_on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance'_ They were stepping together front and behind while dancing and he picked her up bridal style and spun her

_'Oh, no mountain's too high enough, ocean's too wide'_ Her hand was around his neck and his around her neck

'_Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_' His one hand was at her waist for behind and the other has her hand

_'Let it rain, let it pour,_

_what we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe that we were meant to be! Oh!' _He had wrapped his hand around her and they were dancing like one

_'It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_

_the way we do'_ Her hands around his neck, his around her waist and they were dancing

'_And with every step together, we just keep_

_on getting better_

_So can I have this dance(can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance'_ He spun her again and when he put her down she wrapped her hands around him and they continue their dance like this

Once the danced was finished he didn't take his arms off her. He just tightened his arms and leaned his head in hers

'I love you' She said

'I love you' He said and they kissed each other

**_END_**

Please, please review! :)


End file.
